epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Meatholl/Please do read
WARNING : This is a Meatholl blog so this may be offensive, this time though, it is not meant to be offensive, so don't take offence, thank you. Hello everybody. This is a serious blog, so, yes this will be strange coming from me, I would like some serious answer. I've talked to Nf on chat today, and talked about our opinions on the demotion matter, and she thought it would be a good idea to share the ideas with the other people, and I agreed. Well okay then, first of all, Scraw, Wachow and me are up for demotion, as you may know, and I do find this unfair to some point, yet I do understand it aswell, let's start with me. Well, I've said this a lot, I don't know why I am rollback/admin . I don't edit, I don't do anything actually, but people seem to like me, and I do have leadership skills, and I can be serious but I think that being funny is better since always being serious is just no fun, but I know when to be serious. Nf said she was okay with me staying where I am, in like adminship way, so I don't have to be demoted, in her opinion. Which is nice. I think I can actually help the wiki if we'd all stop arguing, y'know. I am an immature imbecile from time to time, but I can also be an serious logical person, if needed. Wachow, everybody seems to dislike Wachow being mod, well most people do. I don't really understand why, but I don't see Wachow staying mod, more people are qualified to be, I agree with that, but I think Wachow just needs a chance, and he needs to have a lesson in how to kick less, then I think it'll be fine. We'll see. Now last but not least. Scraw. He's an asshole, let's start with that, it's a fact of life and we all know it. But I think he's an lovable asshole, but anyway. People don't want him as an admin, I understand, he's too mean to be admin, and the way he acts is too arrogant or just plain up being an asshole. Yes, but I don't blame him for it, people gang up on him, people want to demote him, people have not given him any chance, which just seems unfair. We've given Devil a chance, why not Scraw? I know he has good leadership qualities, I surely do. But all he can do now is defend himself because that's all he is allowed. Even if he tries to lead, you will all just tell him to fuck off or something, because you don't want him as an admin. I say, we give Scraw a chance, let him be him, let's see if he can be actually nice, because he is a nice person. If he fails the test and will be just as much of an asshole as he is now, then there is no option left, even if I want him to stay, I know we gotta demote him, it's just a fact I gotta face, unfortunately. Scraw is my friend, but I see logic, I understand why people dislike him. Some people are unbiased, and I respect their opinion. So if you do want to demote him, Wachow or me, please tell me in the comments, this is not a voting system or anything, but I want reasoning behind it, if you don't give good arguments and reasoning and will just be like "He's an asshole, yeah somebody told me he was." then I will not respect that, I want arguments that are witnessed first hand. And also the other way around, if you dont want any of us demoted, tell me why, and with which reasoning. I hope when this is all settled, we can finally have some peace, because ERB is starting and we need to be all happy and loving. This has been an serious blog - Meatholl Category:Blog posts